fall in love on the way
by Nakomi Yajuu
Summary: Kakashi et Nakomi, se découvre l'un l'autre au cours d'une mission, nous verrons qui de la vengeance ou du coeur arrivera a l'emporter sur ce chemin parsemer d'embûche... Kaka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTEUR:** juju d'orange

**TITRE:** love of ninjas

**GENRE:**OS? ( a vous de me le dire)

**RATING: **T

**DISCLAIMER: **masashi kishimoto

**PARING:** OC/kakashi …et ptet d'autre si vous avez des idées…

_Pensée _

« dialogue »

Un jounin attendaient dans le bureau de l'hokage:

- « eh oh ! Tu m'ecoute? »

Une tete s'eleva

- « hein?….quoi?..oui! »balbutia le ninjas copieur en relevant la tete d'un livre orange a l'allure plus que douteuse.

- « desolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais on doit attendre le dernier membre de l'equipe pour expliquer la mission mais bon puisqu'il a du retard nous… »

Ils furent coupé par le bruit de la porte une forme enroulé dans une capes a capuche entra.

- « justement voila le dernier membre de l'equipe »

La silhouette laissa tomber sa cape teinté de sang seché et de boue signe de son voyage dangereux .kakashi resta bouche bée devant la sublime jeune femme qui apparu devant lui, la peau mat comme le caramel une longue queue de cheval noire légèrement ondulé qui lui descendait dans le bas des reins une petite jupe short et un debardeur moulant mettait ses formes en valeurs et un petit katana sur la hanche:

- « bonjour et desolé du retard tsunade-hime* j'ai rencontré un..comment dire…obstacle..que j'ai rapidement eliminer »expliqua la brune

« pas de probleme je vous presente donc kakashi hatake 21 jounin »

« Nakomi kimiro 21 ans de suna le village caché du sable je suis jounin depuis quelque temps deja » continua la bune

« bien maintenant que tout le monde est la nous pouvons commencer la missions est de rang S nous avons localiser une des bases de l 'akatsuki elles est a 1 mois et demi de marche et vous avez tout votre temps mais vous ne devez pas trainer »explica l'hokage

« bien…mais quand commence la mission? » demanda kakashi qui avait enfin réussi a detaché son regard de la nouvelle arrivante belle a en perdre la tete

« au premiere lueur de l'aube. sur ce vous pouvez partir. »finit tsunade

« Hai »répondirent les deux ninjas

Une fois en dehors du palais de l'hokage Nakomi récupéra son sac. alors qu'elle s'apprêtai a partir kakashi lui proposa de prendre un verre histoire de mieux se connaitre la demoiselle accepta de bon cœur:

« laissez moi me laver et etre presentable je me sent crasseuse» declara la jeune brune « disons rendez vous en bas de l'hotel dans une demi heure? »

Une heure plus tard l'argenté arriva en bas de l'hotel (beinh oui il sait tres bien qu'une fille est incapable de se preparer en 30 mn et puis de toute façon c'est Kakashi -_-') quelque secondes apres elle descendit l'escalier. Nakomi ne peut s'empecher de remarquer que le jounin au cheveux argenté était tres mignon en civil une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et un jeans qui lui allait a merveille. Si elle le trouvait mignon du coté du jeune homme son cerveau ne savait plus ou donné de la tete en effet voulant faire bon effet apres la tenue dans laquelle elle etait arrivée Nakomi portait une robe d'été blanche qui faisait ressortir sa peau café au lait sa longue chevelure était lachée et cascadait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il lu montra la ville puis il arrivèrent devant un café et comme le temps commençait a se faire frais il prirent un table a l'interieur. Apres les quelques bouteilles de saké commandé la conversation battait son plein quand la bouteille de saké tombit faisant appel a leur reflexe Nakomi et Kakashi se précipitèrent pour la rattraper et leurs mais se touchèrent ils rougirent violement gené nakomi declara qu'il était temps de recuperer des forces et Kakashi , galant, paya . Une fois arrivé a l'hotel la fille se changa et parti se coucher .

Kakashi était troublé connu pour etre un tombeur il ne comprenait pas la gene qu'il éprouvait en presence de cette fille:

« elle était…ouah….. Nakomi sa va être dur de passé tout se temps avec cette jeune femme »le ninjas copieur continua son chemin tout en ruminant des pensée en rapport avec sa lecture préféré .

Le lendemain ,dans la clarté du matin 2 silhouette s'éloignèrent de Konoha. Cela faisait 11 jours qu'ils voyageait ils etaient rapidement devenus amis et les soirée etaient conviviales. Le lendemain matin Nakomi sorti comme toujours en dernière de la tente ,en effet elle avait rapidement prouvé quelle égalait largement shikamaru niveau grass mat et pour ne pas gaché les choses elles était toujours d'une humeur de bouledogue le matin

Apres avoir petit dejeuné et s'etre lavés dans un cour d'eau plus bas .

un camp rangé plus tard c'est dans une relative bonne humeur que le petit groupe reparti car Nakomi n'ayant pas eu de chocolat chaud seul chose qui la mettait de bonne humeur le matin ruminait des idées noires .c'est pour cette raison quelle ne rmarque pas les bandits qui gettaient son arrivé dans les fourrés

« ton argent ou ta vie petasse… »declara un petit gros armé d'un couteau

« oh non… » soupira Kakashi qui avait déjà eu le droit a un bon coup pour avoir finit le chocolat car il ne savait quelle était accro….

« AHHH COMMENT TU M'A APPELER ?TU VA LE REGRETTER P'TITE M****E » s'ecria la concerné

Il y eu un coup de vent Kakashi entendit le bruit d'une lame qui sort de son etuit

« kyofuu no justu »dit froidement la brune et une rafale de vent incroyablement fort balaya comme des fétu de paille les 20 voleurs puis elle s'avança vers les corps du chef

« Kakashi-san on ne peut meme pas dire que c'était un accident juste pour lui? »demanda_t_elle d'une voix malefique

« non on ne peut pas aller calme toi promis a la prochaine ville je t'achete un tonneau de chocolat chaud si tu le laisse »proposa kakashi

« marché conclue mais tu le portera » topa la jeune femme de nouveau joyeuse puis elle sussura a l'oreille du chef qui tremblait « tu n'est jamais passé aussi pres de la mort » sur ces mots il s'evanouillit elle se releva l'air de rien et tira kakashi par la main comme une gamine « allez !vite le prochain village n'est pas loin mon tonneau de chocolat non plus »

Il pensa avec etonnement « comment une femme pouvait changé a se point de personnalité » Kakashi haussa les epaules et ils recommencèrent a marcher. A la tomber de la nuit il arrivèrent enfin a une petite ville « bon premièrement notre hotel »declara Kakashi, ils arrivèrent dans un petit hotel:

« bonsoir pourrions nous avoir deux chambre avec lits simple sil vous plait? »demanda l'argenté

« je suis desolé mais il ne nous reste que une chambre avec lit double »repondit une vielle femme aigri

« et il y a un autre hotel dans la ville ? » s'empressa de demander Nakomi

« non desolé c'est une petite ville vous savez….. »repondit-elle

« tres bien nous la prenons » dit Kakashi « de toute façon c'est sa ou on dort a la belle etoile et puis cela te generai tant que sa de dormir avec moi » demandat-il l'air coquin continua til en voyant la belle couleur rouge de la brune

« non pas le moins du monde je suis une shinobi du village caché du sable je n'ai peur de rien! »cria-t-elle toujours plus rouge sur se elle partit. Une fois seule dans les rue animé du village elle se dit pour elle-même « enfin peut-etre un peu….. » en effet dès leur premiere rencontre elle s'était sentie gené .coupant cour a tout debat avec ses sentiments elle se diriga vers le premier bar et entreprit de noyer ses questions sous autant de saké qu'il faudrait. La soirée était déjà tres avancé Nakomi était totalement soul quand une bande de rustre commencèrent a la draguer sous les effet de l'alcool elle ne savait pas se quelle faisait profitant de sa situation de faiblesse il commencèrent a essayer de la tripoter elle se défendait a peine il commencèrent donc a l'embarquer.

Une fois que Nakomi fut parti en claquant la porte de l'hotel Kakashi montit toute les valise puis tenta de se concentré sur son livre orange cheri mais rien ni faisait il ne pouvait s'empecher de se demander ou était sa coequipiere. La soirée bien avancé il faisait les cents pas puis enfin il se decida a aller la chercher prétextant qu'ils devaient partir tot le lendemain . Une fois dans la rue il se concentra et chercha son chakra il la localisa dans un bar et vut comme son chakra était desordonné elle devait etre dans un etat….quand il entra il vit 5 homme partir avec elle ,l'un d'eux lui mit une main au fesse et trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte elle continua a marcher les yeux dans le vague a la vue de se geste le sang de Kakashi ne fit qu'un tour il se precipita sur eux et les coincant dans la ruelle il leurs fit face une aura massacrante autour de lui. Les hommes ,etant cinq pensèrent qu'il n'avait rien a craindre alors quand il leurs dit froidement:

« lachez la vite et déguerpissez et je vous promais que vous ne souffrirez…..pas trop… »

« ahahahah tu te fous de nous connard on ne vas pas laisse passer une bombasse comme sa juste parce que tu te crois plus fort je te propose tu nous lache on s'amuse un peu avec elle et tu ferme ta geule et si tes gentil on te casse pa la…. »il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pharse que deux de ses acolytes tombais évanouis une expressions de douleur intense sur le visage il re-regarda alor l''argenté et deouvrit un œil rouge qui tournoyait au moment ou il croisa son regard il sentit comme mille couteau lui traverser le corps et tomba évanoui comme deux de ses compere Kakashi delara au deux derniers « ramasser vo

Amis cassez vous avant que j'change d'avis. Les 2 lascars attrapèrent leurs copains et déguerpirent. Kakashi rabaissa son bandeau il était enfin calmé il ne comprenait pas lui d'habitude si calme et si lasse de tout pourquoi avait-il perdu son sang-froid ? .puis son regard se posa sur Nakomi , elle grelottait il s'empressa de l prendre dans ses bras sentant une source de chaleur elle se blottit contre lui come un bébé il pris donc rapidement le chemin du retour tout en portant Nakomi comme une princesse. Une fois arriver dans la chambre se posa un lourd problème les vêtements de Nakomi était humide et elle-même dans une état bizzard ayant quand même quelque peu conscience de la réalité elle tenta de se dirigé vers son sac pour prendre un pyjama elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long Kakashi la mit donc sur le lit puis rougissant pris une chemise de nuit et commença a la déshabillé rougissant de lus en plus car il fallait avouer que la jeune femme était une Aphrodite des courbes parfaite un corps délicatement bronzer elle était…sublime mais Kakashi éloignât ses pensée perverse « elle est ivre morte a quoi je pense?….. »une fois en sous vetement il lui enfila sa robe se chambre puis se rendit compte que la tenu était quelque peu transparente mais c'était trop tard la jeune fille commençait a s'endormir . C'est alors quelle approchat doucement sa main de celle de Kakashi puis la serra fort en murmurant « pére rester n'y aller pas s'il vous plait…. » de petite larme apparurent au coin de ses yeux Kakashi les essuya puis la laissa se blottir contre lui elle s'endormi rapidement lachant peu a peu son emprise sur la main du ninja une fois « libre » il se releva et ne put s'empecher de la regarder un rayon de lune sur ses yeux clos la couette couvrant a peine son corps presque denudé il fut arreter par un chaleur au bas ventre ou la sensation douloureuse d'etre a l'etroit le prit il partit donc dans la foret pour soulager son membre douloureux la laissant dans sa beauté ephemere.

Ouais! Chui trop contente j'ai enfin fini le 1er chap !bon surtout dite moi se que vous en pensé si vous aimer et des critique constructive si vous avez des idée, envies particulière n'hesiter pas dites moi aussi si je dois faire un lemon?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2:** sources chaudes

Voila le 2eme chap. ouais! Chui surement seul a être contente…mais bon dsl pour le titre le bon titre c'est « fall in love on the way » donc voila c'est parti

Le lendemain Nakomi se réveilla avec l'impression que shukaku lui-même se défoulait dans sa tête puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était collé a une source de chaleur très agréable une sorte d'oreiller dur et mou a la fois…le rêve. Elle cligna quelque fois des yeux pour s'habituer a la lumière du soleil et regarda le dit oreiller, et ne fut pas surprise de se retrouver nez a nez avec le torse musclé de Kakashi qui était lui-même parfaitement réveiller et la regardait avec amusement elle se releva en vitesse rouge comme un écrevisse puis regarda se tenue une nuisette quasi-transparente, Kakashi vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, sa tenue, Kakashi , sa tenue….

« on a quand même pas…t'a pas osé…j'était ivre morte….on a…. »balbutia-t-elle puis, sans laisser le temps au shinobi de répondre elle s'écria rouge de colère « YAIBACHI VIENS A MOI » sur ses mots son katana apparut dans sa main, après quelque seconde d'admiration devant la téléportation il se rendit compte qu'il était en danger:

« tu te trompe il y a méprise je ne t'ai rien fait je te le jure »débita-t-il a un rythme impressionnent « c'et juste que hier tu était soul et que je t'ai ramené a la maison mais tu était mouillé et tu avais froid alors je t'ai changé mais je n'est rien fait… » continua-t-il de plus en plus normalement pendant quelle se détendait tout en comprenant la méprise :

« mmmm d'accord je te crois…mais TU MA DESHABILLER! »se rappela-t-elle.

« je sors, je sors! «

Elle lui assena donc un gros coup de poing et partie prendre sa douche . Vingt minutes après elle sortit de la douche, uniquement vêtue d'une petite serviette autour de la taille

« heureusement que se pervers est sorti maintenant que vais-je mettre ? » dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain les yeux fermé pour mieux profiter de la chaleur d'une bonne douche…une fois assise sur le lit elle s'étira ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Kakashi un mouchoir plein de sang au nez et les yeux brillant d'une lueur perverse

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SALE PERVERS! KYOFUUU NO JUSTU » cria-t-elle en dégainant son katana. Kakashi fut envoyé paitre par la lame de vent et fut recouvert par un tissu blanc chaud et humide…..une serviette et plus précisément, sa serviette, il s'apprêta a l'enlevé de sa tête quand il entendit Nakomi lui dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt a l'enlever sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse. En entendant la gêne dans sa voie le génie au cheveux gris compris d'où venait cette serviette et sentant un nouvel afflu sanguins dans ses narines se téléporta loin de la colère de la kunoichi . Une heure après il toqua a la porte de la chambre et se fut une Nakomi calme et habillé qui lui ouvrit

« je viens en paix et j'ai une offrande » dit le ninja copieur en s'écartant laissant apparaitre un tonneau

« c'est du chocolat chaud? Oui! »demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux « merci merci »et elle se jeta a son coup puis se rendant compte de son geste elle s'écarta en rougissant et retourna bien vite a ses moutons (en l'occurrence du chocolat chaud …) puis elle déclara sur un ton plus formelle « bon la il faut y aller on n'est pas en vacances » « haï rendez vous dans 20 minutes a la réception je vais payer mon sac est déjà près je l'ai préparer »dit l'argenté . Trente minutes plus tard les ninjas repartaient sur le chemin. 4 semaine était déjà passé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le 1er village tout s'était relativement bien passé, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans quelques villages et ils ne s'étaient pas fait attaqué et allaient rejoindre le prochain village la soir même se qui mettait la kunoichi au anges

« le village de atsusa est connu pour ses sources chaudes géniales tu te rends compte? Des sources chaude! un bon bain chaud ! » s'exclama-t-elle

_« et des sources chaudes mixtes surtout…donc de jolies jeunes filles … »_pensa Kakashi après tout on est pervers ou on ne l 'est pas…

C'est donc sur ces pensée peu catholique que nos deux ninjas arrivèrent a atsusa .

« bon en premier on trouve un hôtel et après sources chaudes! »dit la jeune femme

Une fois le git et le couvert assurer pour la nuit les 2 shinobis partir dans la rue en direction des sources chaudes. Une fois entré Nakomi se sépara de Kakashi et pris la direction du vestiaire elle se changea rapidement et s'enroula dans une serviette puis parti en direction des sources. Une fois arrivé elle lâcha ses cheveux puis s'immergea totalement. Cela faisait quelque minute quelle e détendait quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir…et ne fut pas surprise de voir Kakashi entré une serviette autour de la taille il avait garder son bandeau frontal et son masque soudain il la vit et nullement impressionné il dit simplement

« yo sa va ?….. »

« mais qu'Est-ce que tu fait ici » s'exclama-t-elle en rajustant sa serviette « tu n'a pas honte c'est le bain des fem….. »

« non »la coupa-t-il « c'est un bain mixte tu était tellement pressé que tu n'a pas regardé l'écriteau »

« humm desolé »dit elle

Sur ces excuses il s'assit non loin d'elle, ils dicutèrent calmement de choses et d'autres puis quand elle se leva pour changer de position il se crispa .voyant cela elle se rassit

« qu'y a-t-il ?un danger? »demanda-t-elle

« non rien c'est juste que d'habitude les gens veulent savoir se qu'il y a derriere mon masque et on a tendance a relacher sa vigilance dans les bains publique »expliqua-t-il

« ne t'inquiete pas »dit elle »je comprend parfaitement que tu ai des choses a cacher se n'est pas mon style… » puis elle rajouta pour elle plus bas « on a tous des mauvais souvenir qu'on veut cacher…. » tout en prononcant ces parole elle toucha sa propre cuisse, le jounin ayant entendu sa phrase et vu son geste prefera se taire ils resta en silence pendant quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur le jounin elle regarda son torse blanc comme une perle ses abdos bien dessinés zebré de quelques cicatrices puis remonta jusqu'au visage de l'homme ou elle croisa son regard amusé et coquin

« se que tu vois te plait?…. »demanda-t-il amusé

« oui….. »dit elle reveuse puis se reconnectant a la realité elle bafouilla « enfin je veut dire…tu….je…. » rouge comme une tomate elle sorti du bain en s'excusant. Une fois seule le jounin pensa _« je me demande de quelle sorte de souvenir douloureux elle veut parler et pourquoi elle a caché sa cuisse?… »_ ne trouvant aucune reponse il sorti du bain et parti se changer. De son coté Nakomi réfléchissait a sa reaction bien sur en tant que femme elle n'était pas indifferente au corps des hommes mais elle avait favorisé sa carrière de ninja au relation amoureuse mais Kakashi lui faisait un effet different «_non »_ pensa-t-elle _« je dois d'abord __LUI__ reglé son compte puis je m'occuperait de mes relations amoureuse.. » ._ Sur ces pensée determiné elle arriva devant l'hotel monta a l'etage puis se coucha dans la chambre, car par soucis d'economie il ne pouvait prendre qu'une chambre mais elle s'y était habitué… elle se mit en pyjama puis se coucha dans le lit. Quand Kakashi arriva dans la chambre, Nakomi était déjà dans les bras de morphé et il ne put s'empecher de remarquer sa tenue un short de nuit lui arrivant un peu au dessus du genou et un debardeur qui cachait temps bien que mal son oppulente poitrine, il s'assit au bord du lit et la regarda dormir comme il le faisait régulièrement…..sans quelle le sache bien sur…..puis comme tout les soirs il deshabilla na gardant q'un boxer et se cucha a ses cotés plutôt loin il ne voulait pas de malentendu, et comme tous les soirs, sentant une source de chaleur, elle vint posé sa tête sur son ventre. Au debut il avait essayé de l'eloigner mais elle ne le lachait pas alors il s'était fait une raison. Pensif il commenca a lui toucher les cheveux et c'est alors quelle se mit a…ronronner?… _« whooooo elle me fait quoi l je dois l'enlever la laisser sa veut dire quoi? »___pensa-t-il puis il enleva sa main et elle s'arreta de ronronner ne sachant pas quoi faire il decida de simplement..dormir après tout il devait etre en forme _« je réfléchirait a sa une autre fois il est trop tard… »_ et sur ces bonnes paroles le shinobi s 'endormi. Le lendemain matin Nakomi se reveilla et bizarrement elle ne sentait pas son oreiller personnel ( Kakashi -_-')

« mais euh il est ou se putain d'oreiller » dit elle de mauvaise humeur

« tu sais avnt d'etre un oreiller j'était un homme, un humain….. »repondit « l'oreiller » assit en face du lit sur une chaise

« ouais ptete mais maintenant tu est un oreiller »declara-t-elle boudeuse

« peut etre que cela te donnera une meilleur humeur neru-hime*(princesse dormeuse enfin a peu près…) » proposa-t-il en monrant de la main un bol de chocolat chaud

« choco… » begeya-t-elle en se relevant . Elle se precipita sur le précieux liquide « merchi bocou » continua-t-elle . Une fois la kunoichi restaurez Kakashi declara

« bon on a avancé vite on devrait arrivé au repaire dans le courant de la semaine »

« hai! Bon on se prepare on recupère nos affaires et on y va! »

Cela faisait huit heures que Kakashi et Nakomi arpenait le sentier d'une route ils etaient epuisés quand a la nuit tombé Kakashi entendit de la musique

« eh tu entend on dirait une musique de…. »

« …fete foraine ! » finit-elle

Vingt minutes plus tard il arrivèrent dans un village, la nuit déjà tombé sur le village, les rues etaient remplies de mondes et des centaines de stands fleurissaient offrant divers jeux et plats goutus _« comment a telle pu entendre la musique d'aussi loin moi je l'entend mais c'est parce que je suis un maitre nin-chien » (il invoque les chiens…..). Nakomi flanait entre les stand quand elle fut attiré par un stand de tissu le gerant du stand lui renversa son thé dessus_

_« AHHHHHH c'est chaud ouille ouille » s'ecria-t-elle_

_« yé souis desolé belissima tu tenue es taché »dit un homme bedonnant a l'air adorable_

_« nan c'est pas grave mais sa colle….. »_

_« viens je vais te donner une tenue digne d'une beauté telle que toi, lisanna, maria venez m'aider a l'habillée »continua le petit bonhomme_

_« oui papa! »dirent deux jeunes filles dans le fond_

_La pauvre Nakomi fut happé par les jeunes femmes sous le regard impuissant de Kakashi et après quelque minute de bruit et de cris elle reaparut devant lui dans un somptueux kimono blanc orné d'un grand dragon doré qui s'etalait sur tous le kimono le tout retenu par une ceinture noire, ses cheveux relevé en un chignon quelque meche pendait devant soigneusement deposé sur son visage. Elle rougissait délicatement embarrasé _

_« merci beaucoup ayashi-san et a vous aussi lisanna, maria-chan »dit elle _

_« pas de probleme bon profitez bien de la soirée c'est le dernier jour et pour fêtez sa il y aura un feu d'artifice! »dit maria _

_« ahh et vous Kakashi-san vous n'etes pas assorti a votre compagne venez…je dois avoir quelque chose pour vous… »dit ayashi. Deux minutes après Kakashi sortait vetu d'un kimono masculin compposé d'un large pantalon et d'une sorte de chemise qu'il avait intentionnellement laisser ouverte laissant aparaitre son torse d'albatre. A sa simple vu lisanna et maria tombèrent instantanément amoureuses_

_« kyaaaaaa Kakashi vous etes tellement kyaaaa! » dirent elles en cœur . Voyant quel effet il faisait il prit rapidement sa coequipiere pas le bras pour fuir les groupies. Toute la soirée il vagabondèrent antre les stands et quand la fete de fermeture il s'assirent sur un pelouse eloigné des autres pour regarder le feux d'artifice. Au premier feu Nakomi surprisent s'aggrippa au bras du jounin et au bout de quelque minute elle bailla fatigué, avec l'exitation de la fete foraine elle n'avait plus sentie la fatigue et maintenant qu'elle était assise tout lui revenait d'un coup. Elle se blottit dans les bras musclé du jounin et en s'endormannt dans ses bras elle lui murmura _

_« tu sais quoi Kashi et bien ces semaines mon permit d'oublier tout mes problème…..merci » sur ces mots elle deposa un baiser sur ces levres puis s'endormit laissant le jounins ^profiter des derniers residu de ses levres avec bonheur_

_Ouais voila le 2eme chap chui contente de moi sa va laisser moi des rewiews et je pense que je vais faire un lemon mais bon_

_Kakashi : mais euh pourquoi il ne se passe rien juste un un baiser sur la bouche regarde tu pourrais faire ça…. Ou meme sa…..(montre l'interieur de icha icha paradise a l'auteur)_

_Auteur: Mouai il y a de bonne idée je retiens _

_Nakomi: hein quoi de quoi vous parlez j'ai pas confiance…_

_Auteur: meuh non ta pas a t'en faire….niak niark_

_Rewiew please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : fall in love on the way**

_Me revoili me revoilà ! Même si personne n'en na rien à faire…. Bon bon bon je sais que cela fait… long temps que je n'ai pas écrit….honte sur moi je sais je sais….. Bon bah voila nouveau chap et puis _

_ENJOY )_

_« Ne me laisse pas ! Pitié je ferais tout se que je peux mais ne me laisse pas toute seule j'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...Sa fais trop mal… Ne me l'enlever pas ! Pitié….PITIE !… j'ai besoin d'aide…je ne peux pas, je ne VEUX pas….c'est trop dur…pitié papa reste….. Reste …n'y va pas…papa… PAPAAAAAAAAA ! »_

Une fois de plus elle se réveilla brusquement, en sueur. Elle s'essuya les yeux et constata avec soulagement que Kakashi dormais encore après tout ils avaient beaucoup bu hier soir… Elle se leva et s'habilla en silence puis sorti. Elle circula de toit en toit jusqu'à la foret voisine se posa dans un arbre, ferma les yeux et fit comme elle faisait a chaque fois quelle faisait se cauchemar… elle réfléchit a autre chose pour empêcher les larmes de coulées. Puis elle pensa a la soirée d'hier et sa rappela son geste, elle porta rapidement la main sur ses lèvres et jura, il était bien connu que l'alcool enlevait les inhibitions et cela faisait bien longtemps quelle n'avait pas gouté au plaisir de la chair cela nuisait a la mission et la proximité de Kakashi risquait de lui faire développer ses sentiments

Kuso… pensa t elle

Si elle s'était promis une chose c'était que rien ne la détournerait de sa quête et que si ses sources disaient vrai une pareille occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Sa discision fut bientôt prise, elle allait couper court a tout espoir de sa part et ferai en sorte que la relation deviennent purement professionnelle.

Kakashi ouvrit paresseusement l'œil et regarda le plafond de sa chambre bon se qui c'était passer hier confirmait ses doutes il avait bel et bien des sentiments quoique un peu fragiles pour sa coéquipière et soupçonnait celle-ci d'éprouver quelque chose pour lui en retour. D'ailleurs en parlant de sa coéquipière il ne sentait rien sur son ventre il se releva doucement et la vit en train de siroter une tasse de chocolat chaud les yeux dans le vide…

Euhm euhm…

Ah tu es enfin réveiller je t'attendais je dois aller retrouver une source au village qui en sait peut être sur certains membre de l'akatsuki et une de leurs base qui se situerait dans le coin

D'accord mais… juste pour hier….

Oh cela ? ce n'était rien juste une erreur, une expression de notre frustration sexuelle je suppose enfin se ne représente…rien…dit elle

Elle avait ben appuyé sur le dernier mot. Tout était planifier pour couper court a tout risque de sentiment il fallait quelle définisse leur relation purement professionnel quoique légèrement amical, chacun de ses mots était pesés et visait a blesser légèrement son ego et a la faire passer pour une fille froide… elle savait quelle ressentait quelque chose pour lui mais elle comme toujours sa volonté arriverait a la remettre dans le droit chemin, ce n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres… un béguin passager… mais alors pourquoi chacun des ses mots lui faisait comme une épine dans le cœur, pourquoi sa tète se durcicent peu a peu lui faisait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, mais pourquoi putain de merde, pourquoi cela faisait il si mal ?

Elle avalait cul sec son 3eme verre quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une grande silhouette vetue d'une cape grise. La personne vint s'assoir a sa droite et commanda au barman

Un verre de saké et des cacahuètes salé…

…Il bien tôt commence par de l'eau

L'inconnu releva sa capuche et sourit

Nakomi-San …. Ravi de vous voir…

Seto-San moi de même... vous m'avez donc dit que vous possédiez des informations sur un certain membre d'une certaine organisation

C'est vrai donc la personne dont nous parlons aurait été entendu, disant quel se dirigeait vers le mont midori dans 3 semaines. Si je me réfère à la date ou cette information a été prise il doit y être depuis 3-4 jours.

A cette information les yeux de Nakomi s'écarquillèrent et elle demanda

Combien vous dois-je ?

Eh bien compte tenu de la dangerosité de la collecte d'information 17 000 yens…

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais en la regardant il se reprit

Mais pour vous ma très chère Nakomi se sera 11 000 yens

Bien

Elle lui tendit une bourse après avoir recompté il s'en saisi et partit. Elle tendit quelques pièces au barman, fini son verre et partit dans la nuit

Kakashi se baladait dans les rues du petit village avec un but simple :

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Le jeune kunoichi ouvrit la porte plutôt violement **_

_**- Kakashi-San ?**_

_**- oui ?**_

_**- nous partons demain, ma source ma indiquer un emplacement d'une possible base de l'akatsuki.**_

_**- bien ou est ce ?**_

_**- dans le mont midori ? **_

_**- la montagne est éloignée du reste du monde et difficilement accessible… c'est plausible **_

_**- elle est a deux jours de marche nous devons faire très vite nous partons donc demain a l'aube**_

_**- bien… je pars vais me balader. Je serais prêt a partir demain ne t'inquiète pas.**_

_**- d'accord **_

_**Il partit en la voyant s'assoir et nettoyer consciencieusement ses armes…**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Ils allaient devoir passer au moins 4 jours ensemble couper du monde et elle lui avait clairement fais comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéresser et regrettait son acte durant la fête foraine il était énervé qu'elle lui ait fait comprendre si sèchement et la perspective de passer tant de jours avec une femme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent l'alarmait.

Cela faisait de petite heure qu'il buvait allégrement avec une jolie jeune femme du village, une peau a peine mat, bronzée du soleil des champs des longs cheveux blond un sourire ravageur et une corps admirablement proportionné. Il ne tarda pas a se retrouvez chez elle a l'embrasser fiévreusement, violament il la plaqua contre un mur goutant avec passion a ses lèvres, a sa peau, tout en enlevant son tee-shirt laissant apparaitre une poitrine abondante qu'il s'empressa de saisir d'une main l'autre occupée a la collée toujours plus prés de lu. Lâchant pendant quelques secondes les lèvres de Kakashi elle le tira vers sa chambre tout en se dévêtissent ils arriverent dans la chambre en sous vêtements et Kakashi la plaquant sur le lit dévorant sa peau de baiser tout en dégrafant son soutien gorge d'une main experte il s'empara de son teton, le caressant du bout de la langue pendant que son autre main caressait sensuellement le fessier robuste de sa partenaire. Soudain il sentit la main fraiche de la jeune femme effleurer doucement ses pectoraux, retracer lentement ses abdominaux et s'enfoncer délicatement dans son boxer pour s'emparer de sa virilité douloureusement tendue. Il croisa un éclair mutin dans ses yeux noisettes et senti le délicieux mouvement de va et vient que la demoiselle effectuait sur sa hampe de ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations quand il sentit la langue de la jeune femme remonter sur son appareil, titillant son gland. Il ouvrit les yeux et la sentit prendre son membre en bouche et imprimer de lents aller retour sur son sexe tendu. Apres quelques minutes de se délicieux manège elle remonta pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, il en profita pour les retournés et se positionner sur elle, elle gémit de plaisir quand il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Gémissant de concert leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus saccadés et en un même cris ils atteignirent l'extase.

Il était 7 du matin quand Kakashi rejoins sa coéquipière a une table de l'auberge buvant calmement son breuvage au cacao

-on avait rendez vous a 6h 30…c'est bien tu n'a que 30 mn de retard dit elle sans ironie (quand on connait Kakashi 30 mn c'est assez cool nan ?)

- ouaip j'évite de faire attendre les dames dit il en rigolant.

Elle renifla l'air pendant qu'il s'asseyait. Il sentait une odeur. Une odeur quel connaissait. Celle du sexe.

Ils mirent chacun leurs sac sur leurs dos réglèrent la note se regardèrent et partir pour 2 jours de route sans arrêts.

Ils avaient couru pendant 2 jours sans s'arrêter sauf pour l'essentiels se qui ne comprenait même pas dormir, il était exténuer mais il l'avait fait ils avaient couru et avait mis un peu moins de deux jours pour y arriver

-bien je propose que nous nous séparions pour chercher la base… déclara Nakomi

- Hai le premier qui trouve quelque chose prévient l'autre attend deux seconde

Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un petit chien apparu

-yo ! Pakkun Nakomi, Nakomi Pakkun si tu trouve quelque chose se petit bonhomme me retrouvera

- ok enchanté

- moi de même

Ils hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent

Cela faisait 2 heure qu'il cherchait chacun de leurs coté, elle savait qu'il ne trouverait rien car la base était de son coté ma il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre de SON coté et se quelque chose elle le cherchait justement… elle avala 2 pilule du guerrier, s'arrêta sur une branche et se concentra pakkun s'arrêta aussi

-hey poupée je sens des chakras pas loin

- je sais…

- ouah tu es une sensitive ?

- non

-peu importe les chakras sont très puissant je vais prévenir kak….

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Nakomi lui avait enfoncé deux doigt dans la jugulaire, pas assez pour le tuez mais assez pour le faire dormir 4 bonne heure.

-gomen pakkun…

Elle le déposa au pied d'un arbre et puis partit une centaine de mètre plus loin se trouvait une clairière. Dans cette clairière se trouvait deux hommes. Ces deux hommes étaient des criminels recherchés. Mais plus important un de ces deux homme était Sasori du Sable Rouge, grand nunkenin de Suna. Mais bien plus important cet homme… avait tué son père…

_Oh oh oh, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! j'avoue etre plutôt contente de moi…. Enfin bref mes avis importes peu, c'est le votre que je veux !_

_Une ptite rewiew pour l'artiste ? :3_

_**Ps : je cherche désespérément un(e) beta ! parce que je sais que je fais plein de faute =.= et que j'aimerais qu'une personne relise mes ecrits avant publication ^^ **_

_**Si vous etes tenter, contacter moi !**_


End file.
